Love the Way You Lie
by Mz-CrayZ
Summary: Hermione's had enough, but Draco is having trouble letting go.


**_A/N: _First officially song-fic! Not for the faint of heart, so fair the warning. Not my classic pairing, but another work of writers-block, and this time music! ;D HGxDM DraMione pairing. I not own any of the Characters of '_Harry Potter'_**

* * *

Hermione slammed the door, walking past the kitchen in anger. She barely even notice Draco standing in the doorway as she stormed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Hermione!" Draco called worriedly, following her upstairs.

Slamming the bedroom door in his face, Hermione grabbed a small suitcase and stuffed everything from her wardrobe into it. Just as she turned towards the closet, Draco blew the bedroom door apart. He stood in the room looking from Hermione to the bag. He stalked over to the bag and snatched it off the floor.

"What is this?!"

Sighing, Hermione turned to meet Draco's angry gaze, "I'm leaving Draco. I-"

"Hermione, please, I lo-"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Just don't. Just . . . please!" she pleaded.

At first Draco didn't know how to react. He loved her with all his heart, it wasn't his fault he couldn't always express it properly. He was shaken out of his stupor when Hermione turned to walk toward the closet. Feeling an overpowering sense of rage, Draco threw the bag across the room just missing Hermione's head. Hermione jumped and shrieked, turning to face an extremely irate Draco.

"Draco stop this!"

"You're not leaving me, Hermione!"

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione stuffed whatever contents that had fallen out of the suitcase back into the bag. She made to leave through what was once their bedroom door, when Draco grabbed her by the arm, twisting her to face him. She shrunk back as Draco's light grey eyes slowly blackened.

"I said, 'you're not leaving Hermione!'" He said tightening his grip on her arm.

"Draco, please! You have to. . . OW! Draco let me go! You're hurting me!" She whimpered as his grip continued to tighten.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, concern and worry quickly filled Draco's; relinquishing his grip on her arm, he tried - once more - to apologize.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please jus-"

"No."

"No?! Hermione, I just said I was -"

"No, Draco. You've said it too many times before."

She looked into his crestfallen face and said, "Goodbye, Draco."

She turned on a heel and walked out the door. Just as she was about to turn down the hallway, Draco grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. Before she could crumple to the floor, Draco held her against the wall with his forearm at her neck, his other hand against the wall by her head.

"Draco, pl-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her eyes widened in fear, knowing better than to interrupt Draco this deep into his rage.

" I told you I was sorry and this is how you go about accepting my apology?! LOOK AT ME!"

Hermione jumped at the booming force behind his voice, however her eyes continued to darted around the for a means of escape. Draco growled and hauled her over his shoulder. He carried her back into their bedroom kicking and screaming. He wandlessly repaired the door, before throwing Hermione up against the door.

"You're mine, Mudblood!" He said in a hard, chilling voice, causing tears to roll down Hermione's cheeks. He kissed away her tears even though she tried to reel away from him.

Using his whole body he pressed her completely against the door, leaving her no room to escape.

"Don't fight me, love." he whispered into her ear."You won't win!"

Hauling her over his shoulder once more, and banishing all of their clothing Draco tossed Hermione onto their bed. He pounced on her before she has a chance to escape. He held her arms down, thumbs pressed into her wrist.

" Draco," she whimpered, "please don't, don't -"

"Shh! Don't. Don't speak."

He plunged into her with abandon. Hermione screamed at the force of his thrust. She could feel her walls tightening around him as if to force him out. She sobbed with every stroke and tender kiss. Finally, he released his hot, disgusting seed with a triumphant laugh. He collapsed on top of her panting in exhaustion as she continues to sob uncontrollably. Eventually he rolled off of her and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, shh," He whispered into her bushy curls, " look what you've done. Look what you made me do."

Hermione cried harder and harder at his insinuation. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest.

"Apologize."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Hermione stammered out.

Staring into her puffy teary red sapphire-blue eyes, he said, "I forgive you Hermione. But if you ever try to leave me again I will not hesitate to kill you."

Giving her one finally kiss on the lips, Draco draped a possessive arm over her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I this is probably one of the most unlikely couples in all of Harry Potter history, but after listening to the song and watching the video again I got this idea. I know it's a bit much and I know like most writers we use writing as an escape from the real world, but you have to admit we garner a lot of our ideas an inspiration for writing from the stuff that occurs in our world, whether it good or bad. Again, I don't own the characters of _'Harry Potter'_ JK Rowling does. ;P PLEASE READ&REVIEW**

**. . . And for those following or favouriting all my other works I haven't forgotten about them or you so just be a little more patient, I'm in the process of perfecting them, my life has become little more hectic than expected.**


End file.
